poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures
Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures is a combo film. Summary Join Lightning McQueen and all his vehicle pals for tricks, treats and more in this action-packed, spooktacular three-adventure combo. Lightning McQueen Gets Scared Shrekless Shrek challenges his friends to stay at Lord Farquaad's old abandoned castle in Duloc while telling spooky stories to see who is King of Halloween. The last one to be scared Shrekless wins. When they arrive, however, a knight comes to life and calls Donkey's name. In the end, it turns out to be Fiona and The Ogre Triplets. Donkey's Challenge The film starts with after Shrek, Fiona and the Ogre Triplets scaring some teenage trick or treaters, they goes to their house and find their friends and Team McQueen scares them but Shrek wasn't scared. Wanting to get back at Shrek, Donkey challenges him to see who can tell the spookiest story ever. To make the contest more exciting, Shrek suggests staying at Lord Farquaad's old abandoned castle in Duloc. Mater thinks it's crazy and wants to stay behind. When the others ask him why, he tells them that the town was abandoned when Farquaad was eaten by Dragon. Lightning says that he has to come along. Because, if he doesn't, then the event won't be as fun. Mater finally decides to join in. Arriving at Duloc The team soon arrives at the abandoned town. The welcome song (Creepy version) plays and Shrek poses for a photo with Donkey. Shrek wants to play the song again but Donkey yells "NO!". When they arrive at the castle, Cruz begins her creepy tale. Cruz's Story: The Groom of Cruz Cruz was driving down the road when she finds a workshop that will fix her up. But then, a crazy mechanic deploys all the wrenches, a drill and a frame thrower, he almost tries to kill Cruz but she manages to escape when saw a dead car body that was Cruz! Suddenly, the crazy mechanic appears and groomed Cruz! After the story, Cruz claims that the mechanic will find any car and he will groomed him or her. Mater gets Scared Shrekless and runs off out of the castle. Then, Jack, Cal and Pearl were about to go next but Hugo and Rita will be next to tell the story. Hugo and Rita's Story: The Haunted Headquarters It all started at the headquarters, Hugo and Rita were hanging out but then, suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the basement. They slowly opens the door and then, noting happened but the Ghost appears and haunts by possessing the objects around the headquarters. Rita tries to stop the vacuum cleaner and Hugo tries to stop the TV but it was no use. They are trapped and the objects destroyed Hugo and Rita. When the story ends, Theodore, Hank, Thomas and Percy gets Scared Shrekless and runs away. Rita smiled as she and Hugo laughed. Finally, it was Ramone's turn. Ramone's Story: The Glow in the Dark At Ramone's paint shop, Ramone accidentally paint Henry with glow in the dark paint and turns him into a ghost engine. After a big chase, Ramone let out a sigh in relief but he saw Henry and kills Ramone. After the story, Rainbow Dash and George gets Scared Shrekless and screams as ran off. It was Foduck's turn. Foduck's Story: The Ghost Ship One foggy night at the Big Harbor, Foduck was traveling home when he saw a ghostly white steamer ship as it and disappears. Foduck was puzzled but he feeled being followed by the Ghost Ship, he tries to go fast but the Ghost Ship was fast and sinks Foduck. As Foduck's story ended, Rarity, James and Gordon got Scared Shrekless when they runs off and screamed while Foduck sets off. Now, it was Gingy's turn. Gingy's Story: The Bride of Gingy In this story, a Gingerbread Woman named Sugar is made for Gingy, but he adds to much sugar. As she continues to bore him, she falls into a white cream fat. But it makes zombie copies of herself and they eat Gingy. At the end, the Three Little Pigs got Scared Shrekless and runs off in fear as the Big Bad Wolf leaves the castle. Shrek points out that Gingy couldn't be there if he was eaten by zombies. Gingy leaves to hide his embarrassment. It was Duck's turn to tell a scary story. Duck's Story: The Haunted Coach It was a dark misty night, Duck was pulling some coaches to take passengers home when suddenly, he saw an old coach that he never saw it before. After taking the passengers home, Duck was feeling being followed by the old coach, it was the Haunted Coach! It pushed Duck very fast and right into Smelter's shed, killing him. When Duck finishes the story, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Henry, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Duncan gets Scared Shrekless and runs out of the castle. It was Donald's turn as he begins his terrifying story. Donald and Douglas' Story: The Lost Whistle When the story begins with Donald and Douglas collecting some iron from the Smelter's Yard and Shed, they heard something chuffing down, it was Edward's Ghost Engine (who was looking for the lost whistle)! The Scottish Twin Engines tries to escape but they stopped by Edward's Ghost Engine and it finally grabs their whistles. When Donald and Douglas' story ends, Toby, Henrietta, Duck, Oliver, Toad, Edward, Luigi, Guido, Cruz, Chug, Sparky, Maru and the Smokejumpers got Scared Shrekless as they screams and runs off out of the castle, when Skipper, Dottie, Blade Ranger, Smokey, Cabbie and Windlifter goes after them. It was Sarge's turn and begins his story. Sarge's Story: The War Soldier Zombies The story begins with Jack, Cal and Pearl accidentally making the Zombie Soldiers comes to life, they tells Sarge about what happened and so they boarded up the hut but it was no good. The Zombie Soldiers eats Sarge, Jack, Cal and Pearl's brains. When Sarge finishes the story, Fillmore, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart got Scared Shrekless and runs away of the castle, along with Sarge. But, Jack, Cal and Pearl were still not scared. So, Donkey and Puss go next. Donkey and Puss' Story: Boots Motel Puss and Donkey's stories get mixed into one. Puss tries to tell the story of his motel and Donkey tries to tell the story of the Waffle Monster. Then, Puss says that the monster ate Donkey. But Donkey reveals Puss's worst fear, a spray bottle. Puss leaves in shame. After the story ends, Ramone, Flo, the Humane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Spike the Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, Discord, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna got Scared Shrekless and runs off in fear. Jack, Cal and Pearl are still not Scared Shrekless, but Rita gets extremely angry about it. So, Shane starts the extremely horrifying and terrifying story. Shane's Story: The Spooky Old Bridge Shane starts his story with him puffing down the line and decided to take a shortcut. Then, he crosses the Spooky Old Bridge but he encounters a ghost engine and it got him and straight to the Underworld! As the story ends, Jack, Cal and Pearl are finally Scared Shrekless when Rita smiled, Hugo smiled too and they left. Nia begins her story. Nia's Story: The Wild Jungle Creature The story starts with Nia was exploring through the jungle, then she encounters a wild jungle creature that was an engine-eating monster. Nia was scared and runs away back to the shed, but to make matters worse, the wild jungle creature was in the sheds as Nia screams in terror. As the story ends, Rebecca, Shane, Bill, Ben, Hiro and Charlie got Scared Shrekless and runs off in terror as Nia goes after them. Then, Shrek begins his own story. Shrek's Story: The Shrekorist ﻿In this story, Shrek has to babysit Pinocchio. He then starts being playful. As Shrek tries to catch Pinocchio, he jumps out of the window. His head opens and a cricket comes out and Pinocchio crushes it with his foot. At the end, Pinocchio is Scared Shrekless when Shrek shows him a cricket. Wheely wants to be next to tell his story. Wheely's Story: Kaiser's Revenge The story begins with Wheely was racing with Joe Flo until suddenly, Kaiser appears and kidnaps all the racers. Wheely tries to escape but Kaiser got him and took him to the junkyard. Victor, Kevin, Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty, Duke, Ashima, Annie and Clarabel are Scared Shrekless at the end. After Wheely, Bella and Putt Putt runs off out of the castle, Turbo decided to take a turn. Turbo's Story: Turbo's Last Race The story begins with Turbo and his crew are racing but then, the crows appears and took Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, Smoove Move and White Shadow! Turbo hides and fleeing but falls right into a pile of salt. At the end of the story, Ashima, Mayday and Sally are Scared Shrekless. When Turbo and his crew leaves, Dusty was ready to take a turn. Dusty's Story: The Big Crash When the story begins, Dusty was getting ready to fly practice when Skipper was teaching him. All of a sudden, Dusty has ran out of fuel and tries to glide through the trees to make a safe landing but one of the branches hit his landing gear and crashes, killing Dusty. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard are Scared Shrekless at the end of the story. Lightning was beginning his story. Lightning McQueen's Story: The Last Ka-Chow The story begins with Lightning was racing with the other racers, then Jackson Storm appears and goes faster. As Lightning was trying to catchup, he goes out of control and crashes when he hits a wall and goes into a barrel roll, Lightning was killed. Emmet was Scared Shrekless at the end of the story when he and Lucy runs off out of the castle. Scaring Donkey, Lightning and Dusty/A Spooktacular Finale Soon, everyone else is scared off and Donkey, Lightning, Dusty and Shrek are the only ones left. Donkey, Lightning, Dusty and Shrek hear the wind moving about, and a walking suit of armour calling Donkey's name. It appears to be the ghost of Farquaad, come to take revenge. Scared out of his wits, Donkey admits defeat and runs away, followed by Lightning and Dusty shortly after. Fiona reveals it was her and the babies who planned the ghost act and then they, along with Shrek, celebrate by egging the Seven Dwarfs. Lightning McQueen and the Ghost of Lord Farquaad The film begins with Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona and Team McQueen are trying to find their way to the Honeymoon Hotel so Shrek and Fiona can celebrate their honeymoon, but the search stops when Fiona is captured by Thelonious. Shrek, Donkey and Team McQueen chase Thelonious through the forest in the carriage and destroy Gingy's new house by crashing through it. However, the duo and Team McQueen lose Thelonious and Fiona and wind up in a dead end graveyard. While Shrek is teasing Donkey by pretending to be a zombie and scaring him, Jack, Cal and Pearl tease him too but Rita tells them to stop. Then, they stumble upon Lord Farquaad's grave. Soon, Farquaad's ghost arrives (with Timothy the Ghost Engine and Clinchfield 311 aka Demon 311) and Donkey remarks that he saw him die in the first movie, breaking the fourth wall. Farquaad then brings the stone dragon on his grave to life and makes it eat Shrek, Donkey and Team McQueen in revenge for making Donkey's wife Dragon eat him. Donkey whistles for Dragon and she shows up sweeping Shrek, Donkey and Team McQueen off the ground. After a chase through the night sky, Dragon flies into a canyon in a homage to Star Wars: Episode Four A New Hope. She then creates a tunnel through a dead end in the canyon with her fire, and after going into the tunnel, the stone dragon follows and it's wings break off in doing so. After exiting, the animated statue falls to it's watery grave, terminating the chase. Dragon, Shrek, Donkey and Team McQueen then rush off to rescue Fiona. Farquaad's true plans for Fiona is to kill her and make her his spirit queen so he can be the king of the underworld. Shrek, Donkey and Team McQueen arrive to save her though, but Farquaad makes them all fall down a waterfall known as Fairy Falls, the trio and Team McQueen fall into a water fall but luckily, Dragon saves them before they all die. Farquaad finally dies again once Dragon breathes fire at his ghost, making him go into limbo. As for Timothy and Demon 311, they try to finish the job but Lightning, Mater, Dusty, Hugo, Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Twilight, Pinkie and Applejack send them back to the ghost zone. Dragon gives Shrek and Fiona a ride to the Honeymoon Hotel, and she and Donkey ride off to have a honeymoon of their own. But Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon is interrupted by the Fairy Tale creatures and Team McQueen, but they went along with it. Everyone celebrates after Shrek says "Let The Honeymoon Begin!" then pops the cork out of the champagne, sending one of the fairies flying with the cork. Meanwhile, Christian fell into a strange world as he finds himself lost again he screams angrily as the movie ends. The Revenge of Timothy the Ghost Engine When the ghosts of Timothy and Clinchfield 311 returns, They are determined to finish what Farquaad began as a ghost and things are further complicated when Farquaad reveals that he wants to side with the Heroes. Prologue: The Stories of Timothy and Clinchfield 311 The story begins on Halloween Night on October 31st, 1914, Timothy was getting ready to take the passengers home and sets off. When Timothy chuffing down the lines and approaches for the first station, his driver applied the brakes but Timothy keeps going and shot passed the station. He was starting to go faster, faster and faster at the very top speed and was switched off to the wrong line. Then, Timothy's crew saw in great big horror when Timothy was heading straight towards a cliff (where the viaduct was about to being built). The crew tries to using the controls to stop Timothy but it was no use and Timothy (now scary looking evil and demonic with black eyes, red pupils, zombie like teeth and a very deep demonic voice) crashes through the buffers and falls down right into a ravine below. The 20 passengers and Timothy's crew has survived but Timothy and the rest of them were killed. Years went by when the viaduct has build, the workmen saw the ghost of Timothy appears and disappears into the mist and they say that Timothy's ghost runs again as a warning to the others, plunging into a gap and shrieking like a lost soul. On October 31st, 1957, it was a stormy night when Clinchfield 311 was getting to take some logs when it was dark. It was raining, so hard no one could see. As the storm getting more worse, the weather damaging the wooden bridge when 311 puffed out of the tunnel and crosses it but then, the bridge collapsed and 311 and her crew falls right into the river, killing them. The next day, the rescue crew didn't see the pieces because 311 was disappeared. After the old bridges destruction, the new bridge was built to make it stronger. One year after the accident, a diesel freight train was cruising and crosses the new bridge where 311 was vanished but stopped when hearing a bell ringing, a ghostly whistle and saw the blood red steam and a blood red headlamp as Demon 311 appears and took the diesel freight train when disappearing. The workmen saw the ghost of 311 was trying to cross the bridge but vanishes and didn't make to the other side. On every year on Halloween in a stormy night, the people could see Demon 311 with the red headlamp, red steam and heard the ghostly whistle as she vanishes. Percy, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, Mater, Hugo, Rita, her siblings and the Humane 7 encounters Timothy/The Revelation of Timothy/The Ghost Story of Clinchfield 311 One misty night, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, Mater, Hugo, Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Humane 7 were puffing home but hears a whistle and a voice echoing. At the Crowe's Farm Crossing, Percy was puzzled when he stops and whistles back to answer. Just before crossing the Crowe's Farm Crossing, Percy, Pinkie, Silverstream, Mater, Hugo, Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Humane 7 gasps in great big horror as the ghost of Timothy raced towards them and Percy shut his eyes. After he opens his eyes, Timothy was gone and Jack was thought they probably just hallucinating. Rita guesses it was probably Thomas, but Percy was uncertain and tells it was the Ghost Train. His driver realized the Ghost Train was not pretend on TV after all and it was very real. Percy and Pinkie start shaking, Silverstream and Pinkie Pie (EG) were frightened while continuing traveling home. The next day, Percy was still shocked from last night while taking the mail around. That night, Percy came to the headquarters and feels very scared. Lightning was wondering what was wrong, Percy explains that he saw the very demonic Ghost Train. His driver explained and tell Team McQueen about looking for the document about the train has a tragic accident way before Thomas, Percy and Toby arrived to Sodor. The engine has his brakes ultimately failed so he keeps going and going until he ran off the cliff (where the viaduct was about to be built) and he crashes, killing him and some passengers. Percy's Driver tells about when decades went by, the workmen saw the ghostly tank engine runs again on the anniversary of his accident, even Percy's driver saw it and have to take a better look at its face, the engine's face look very scary, demonic and possessed by a devil from the Underworld. Percy's driver describes the tank engine that has six small wheels, was painted silver, have a number zero on both sides and looks just like Thomas. Then, Percy's driver reveals the name of the engine is Timothy. Team McQueen were surprised, Rita said she thought it was just a story and Percy says the Ghost Train that saw last night was Timothy. When Rarity (EG) accidentally tells Team McQueen about the Curse of the Clinchfield, Sunset was shocked and tells her to don't say that. When Team McQueen was curiosity about the Clinchfield Curse, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity tells them the stories about Clinchfield 311 aka Demon 311. They were shocked while Jack, Cal and Pearl were surprised and wanted to get a real close look at both ghosts but Rita was in fury, her siblings just never listen and strictly tells them about not behaving, there was no TV, no candy and no cookies, Jack was understand, Twilight calmed Rita down. Team McQueen went to sleep and Rita's siblings snuck off. The next day/The fox kits are gone The next morning, Rita checks Jack, Cal and Pearl but they're gone. She getting more angry and more worried when Hugo calms her down by take a deep breath in a brown paper bag. Thomas assures Rita that her siblings couldn't have gone far. Lightning says that they'll find them. He takes Wheely, Putt Putt, Mater, Thomas, Twilight, Sci-Twi, Gallus, Percy, Pinkie, Pinkie (EG), Silverstream, Toby, Applejack, Applejack (EG), Yona, Hugo and Rita to send off to search for Jack, Cal and Pearl. Meanwhile, Jack, Cal and Pearl has night vision goggles, flashlights and a video camera when the weather changed as the clouds covered the moon and the mists came in. Then, Pearl turns on the video camera and heard the whistle and then heard it again, followed by an echoing voice. They thought it was Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck, Hiro and Oliver but they were wrong when saw a shadowy shape of the tank engine with evil red eyes and it was the evil spirit of Timothy (in his shadow form). Timothy charges at Jack, Cal and Pearl when they shut their eyes but he disappears and Rita's siblings were shocked in horror as they set off to find Team McQueen. Back with the heroes, Toby and Henrietta (with Applejack, her human counterpart and Yona onboard her) were looking for Jack, Cal and Pearl but then, they sees a blood red headlamp and a whistle (of 311) and stops when 311's evil spirit disappears. They looked around but there was no one. Toby, Henrietta, Applejack, Applejack (EG) and Yona have to tell the others what they saw and set off. As for Lightning, Mater, Wheely, Putt Putt, Mack, Hugo and Rita, they could hear Demon 311's ghostly whistle and see her blood red headlamps and blood red steam as she passed by. They was scared to the ghost of 311, just then, Jack, Cal and Pearl came. Rita was relieved but also very cross with her siblings for sneaking out, they apologized. Rita then controlled her temper, gets calm and quiet. The Video/Telling everyone about the encounters with Timothy and 311/Thomas' nightmare The next day, Jack, Cal and Pearl were very scared about what they saw last night and stayed up all night long. Rita tries to explain about what happened, Cal says that Pearl has caught something on the video camera and Rita asked what. She tells Team McQueen to play the tape from Pearl's video camera so Rainbow Dash plays it on the TV. The tape shows Timothy and then a red headlight charging towards a bridge, Lightning and his friends were shocked after the tape gave them a heart attack. Even, Toby, Henrietta, Applejack, Applejack (EG) and Yona tells the team about they saw another engine (but with red smoke and red headlamps) during the search for Jack, Cal and Pearl last night too. Then, Sunset knows the engine that they encounter was the evil spirit of Clinchfield 311! They agree to meet a midnight, then get a microphone and television camera to interview with everyone, everypony and every creature about their encounters with Timothy and 311. Soon, Team McQueen split up to tell everyone, everypony and every creature about their encounters with the ghosts of Timothy and 311. First, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Trixie and Theodore tells Scoop and the Machines about their encounter with Timothy or 311. Scoop explains about in 2007, while he and the machines were asleep in Sunflower Valley, they heard a loud whistle echoing in the distance and Timothy puffing across the bridge before disappearing. Second, Sally, Holley, Ishani, Skipper, Sparky, Chug and Dottie tells Leadbottom about encountering 311 when he was dusting crops as they feel quite sure. Third, Sarge, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Luigi, Guido, Hank, George, Emily (Theodore Tugboat) and Foduck tells Rosie about encountering Timothy when she was shunting some freight cars while hearing whistling echoing around. Finally, Hugo, Rita, Ten Cents and Sunshine tells the Flying Scotsman about encountering 311 while he in American railway. That night, the team were tired from interviewing some people. They settle down, and snuggle up. Before going to sleep, Thomas heard a whistle blowing and sees a black engine puffing and disappears. He thought it was Wilbert doing night shifts and goes to sleep. In Thomas' Nightmare, he got lost in the foggy night and discovers a switching track that goes two ways to the shed or the bridge. Thomas decided to take a bridge, but has to stop and hears a ghostly whistle. Then, 311 appears and tells Thomas about that she will complete her curse. Thomas runs off in reverse and goes back to the switching track and goes to the sheds. Just then, a chuffing sound was heard when Thomas called out but the shadowy form of Timothy appears and he was laughing. Timothy turns to his good side and tells Thomas that he was here to comfort him and didn't save the team, thus leaving them to die. When Timothy shows Thomas his dead body, Thomas is terrified and backs away. Timothy tells him when he was turned into a demonic form and also says he won't do it alone, then Demon 311 appears behind Thomas and tells him about time to die. As the two close in on him, Thomas yells "No! Stop! Stooop!". When Thomas woke up and screams, he looks at the others are still fast asleep. Twilight tells him what's wrong and Thomas explains that he has a scary nightmare but is afraid to tell her what it was about because he doesn't wanna tell her that he knows Timothy because they were brothers once. The next day, Lightning and Dusty are on look out. They talk about if Timothy and 311 even they have, and Team McQueen need to look for Timothy and 311. Planning to defeat Timothy and 311/Thomas' second nightmare/Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Twilight and Gallus meets Demon 311 Soon, they came up a plan to defeat Timothy and 311. Jack, Cal and Pearl are ready, they try to go but Rita gets really angry for going when Hugo noticed Thomas was scared from his nightmare. He later to a shed with the team, but had another nightmare. Then, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Twilight, Gallus, Hugo and Rita were having the same nightmare too. That night, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Twilight and Gallus were asleep when the weather changed as it grew colder and raining while they woke up. Just then, Lightning and the others heard a chuffing noise as a thunder noise came. They were confused as the chuffing noise getting louder, louder and louder until it stopped right in front of them, before Thomas asks "Hello? Who's there? Whoever you are, show yourself." Just then, Demon 311 appears in the front of Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Twilight and Gallus! She was evilly grinned and gets ready to take Lightning and the others, but stopped at Thomas' buffers just a few inches from them. Demon 311 tells them about her past, Mater is confused when Twilight was too. Lightning confronts 311 about her past and let go and move on, but Demon 311 angrily yells "SHUT UP!!!" as her red headlights turn on covering her raging face and Lightning tells her to calm down. Demon 311 looked at Lightning's racing number 95, Cruz's racing number 51 and Dusty's racing number 7 but they were not the same as her 311 number. With that, thunder struck when Demon 311 disappears while she whistles loudly. When Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Twilight and Gallus woke up from their nightmare, they looked at the rest of Team McQueen sleeping and were worried. They eventually went back to sleep. The next day/Meeting Mary Anne/Halloween is today/Discovering the anniversaries of Timothy and 311's accidents The next morning, the team head to get ready to defeat Timothy and 311 when Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Twilight and Gallus meets a friendly steam shovel named Mary Anne, who was happy, and became good friends with her. They ask her about became friends with 311 and Mary Anne tells them. In the year of 1953, Mary Anne was working in the yard when she heard Clinchfield 311, and she saw her. Mary Anne was happy to meet her, 311 was also smiled as she became friends with Mary Anne. 311 was a good friend and her real name is Jessica. In the present, Mary Anne was beginning to miss Jessica, so Lightning and the others cheered her up about Jessica will be reformed. Soon, they returned to the others. While taking a break, Applejack asks about the day's date and quickly checks on the calendar to see it's October 31st in horror and Twilight was shocked when sees the calendar! Halloween is the anniversaries of Timothy and 311's deadly accidents, and that means they've got the whole Hallo's Eve to terrorize as they please. Team McQueen overhears this and gasps in great big horror! Jack, Cal and Pearl ???????. Percy say ?????, Thomas, Lightning, Dusty, Twilight and Gallus Trivia *The third Halloween special, The Revenge of Timothy the Ghost Engine, was based on Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures/Transcript Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series